In the end everything its okay
by Beluuu4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>A different ending for mockingjay, Katniss chose Peeta and she is trying to help him remember. But what about Gale? will he find love again? Find out and see READ AND REVIEW FIRST FANFIC</html>
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' eyes met with gale's, no words were said. The silence between them was unbearable, flashbacks of what had happened the night before played in their heads.

(Beginning of flashback)

_Peeta was lying down on the bed of the hospital, hand cuff as usual. No matter what the doctors did he didn't seem to get any better. So that night the doctors decided that Katniss should go into his room and talk to him to see if he could remember anything. They assure her nothing would happen to her that they would be outside watching everything, Gale had come too he wanted to witness everything, to protect her. _

_She went into the room not sure of what to say or do. Once inside Peeta looked at her. _

"_They said you would come here" he said_

_Complete silence followed, what was she suppose to tell him? He hated her, the boy she had once known was gone. All the memories with him came to her memories, tears filling her eyes. When had she become so weak?_

"_why are you crying?" Peeta asked _

"_I miss the old you" she said_

_He looked at her, a weird look on his face that you couldn't quite get; it was a mixture of sadness and confusion. "I wish I could," he whispered _

_Katniss was taken aback. "What do you mean?" she said _

"_I am not sure but even though I feel like I should hate you for all the stuff I remember about you… I just can't force myself to do it" _

_Speechless, yes that's the perfect word to described what she was feeling in that moment. Did he really still love her? _

_She moved near him and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She looked at him, his eyes closed, blond locks in his face… gorgeous. Her eyes stopped at his lips, hypnotized you could say that, how many kissed they have shared and how ungrateful she had been. _

_She leaned forward and touched her lips w his gently. Peeta's eyes snapped open and she moved away, her cheeks burning. "What did you just do?" He asked_

"_I don't know.. I.. Just…" she said stuttering, not being able to say anything coherent. Her head was spinning. What had she done? He would hate her even more. And Gale, he was outside watching… She had definitely screw things up. She was gone in her thought when she heard something that brought her back to earth "kiss me" _

_Her eyes wide in shock met with his "what did you say?" she asked _

"_Kiss Me" he said_

_And that was all it took for Katniss to go and press her lips against Peetas. She didn't remember that everyone was watching outside, neither did she care. The only thing that matter was how good her lips felt on his. He moved his lips turning that sweet kiss into a more passionate one, tongue sliding into her mouse, fighting for dominance and in the end winning. It looked like time had stopped until the door suddenly opened revealing a pissed of Gale and a grinning Haymich._

(End of Flashback)

She hadn't spoken to Gale all day but she knew that she would eventually bump into him and she did. There she was staring at him with nothing to say to him.

"So that's it then, you chose him" he said a mix of anger and sadness was clearly shown in his face. "Its not like that Gale" she tried to explain to him how much Peeta needed her right now but no matter what she would say both of them deep down knew the truth. She had chosen Peeta over Gale. It had been like that ever since the hunger games.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed by and things between them hadn't change at all. Katniss would go every day to be with Peeta and that was killing Gale inside even if he didn't show it. On night they were called to go to command for a meeting. When they got there President Coin was waiting with the rest of his people to have a meeting of how the districts were processing the new propos. Coin informed that everything was working marvelous, that almost all districts were on the rebel side now. Then all of a sudden the TV turned on showing Snow with three other people behind him sitting in chairs handcuffed. Snow's deep voice resonated around the room as he spoke, "The rebels think that they can fool as but they are mistaken. We've caught three of them infiltrated in our installations" dead silence followed while the cameras zoomed into the faces of those whose fate was hanging by a thread. The first one was a man with red hair that covered his face; bruises were visibly shown in his arms. The second one was also a man, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes that stared at the camera with lost eyes. The last person to everyone surprise was a girl, very thin to the point of being unhealthy. Her arms were covered in bruises and her skin was extremely pale. Snow's voice sounded again, "As you can see they've been punished already but the decision whether they live or not lies on the hands of the rebels. If you call for a seize fire they'll be free if not they'll die…" the words the president had just said still hanged in the air when the screen turned black.

After that everything turned into chaos. Everyone was yelling, no one could understand the situation "what the hell was going on?" no one knew. "BE QUIET," ordered President Coin. In a second the yelling stopped and everyone looked at each other. "We can't save them without putting ourselves and the plan in danger, so we will just have to sacrifice those three for the sake of the revolution" Coin said. Everyone froze; no one was expecting that although what came next was even more shocking. Boggs got up from his sit and slam his hands on the table.

"We can't let them die" he said, he was shaking now. "You can't let her die, she is only a little girl!" he finished screaming.

"I know how much you care about her but there is no other way, it will be a terrible lost but things like that happen when we are at war" Coin said. All eyes were on Boggs now, he threw his chair flying backwards and left the room.

"Okay what did just happened?" asked Plutarch.

"The girl on TV she is like a sister to Boggs. She is one of the most talented girls we've got, we didn't have a choice" Coin said.

"We should go get them or at least her it would affect all the work that we've done to just let them die" Bettie said. "We'll see what can be done, now everyone is dismiss" Coin replied. No one spoke again; they just left in silence on by one.

A few days passed, Boggs eventually calmed down when they told him they were figuring a plan to go and rescue the captives just like they had done with Peeta. The plan was very well thought one hovercrafts would distract president snow while another team would go thorough the tunnels that lead to the capitol and infiltrate in the building were captives were. Then depending on the situation they would go through the tunnels to the hovercraft or this would have to come to them. Once the plan was set and Coin approved of it the teams were made. In the first hovercraft that would be used for the distraction were to go one of the best pilots district 13 had and 4 more soldiers. The second group was made of Boggs who was the one in charge, as expected, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, three more soldiers and the camera crew (they thought this could be a good chance to get more propos).

They departed at midnight using the darkness to their advantage so they wouldn't be seen. Group two landed near the tunnels that lead to the capitol while the other team was waiting for Coin's order that authorized them to begin the plan.

"Listen up, is everyone ready?" Coin's voice ringed. Both teams confirmed their positions they were ready to start. "Then begin" Coin said.

Group 1 was starting to move to its destination when all TVs turned on showing Snow. He was in an empty white room full of windows. There were two siluates behind him but no one could figure out who they were because of the bright light coming from the windows. Snow spoke in his deep voice "Its been a week and we still haven't heard anything from the rebels I guess they really don't care about their comrades" he paused and then smiled to the camera but didn't say anything. "Stop the plan no one move" Coin's calmed voice said.

All eyes were glued to the screen


End file.
